


meilė

by purplesocrates



Series: Recovery [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, slow burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal and Will get closer resulting in a blow job and some masturbation. There will be more, this is a slow burner.Apologies for the Lithuanian it's from google translate so probably completely wrong! You get the idea that when Hannibal loses control he speaks in his native tongue."Silence overtook them and sleep eventually came to both of them. Hannibal dreamt of waves and waves of bright blue sea, of diving through the water with ease and precision. He dreamt of blood in the water, bright red mixing with the salt. Will dreamt of nothing, a large open nothingness where he stood as still and as bright as moonlight, dissolving into atoms in the darkness."Please come find me on tumblr am purplesocrates there too.Thanks you for all the kudos and comments so far on this series. Xx





	

Will woke up to find Hannibal gone, the sun was just coming through the window and there was a slight breeze that made the curtains breath in and out, he could hear the waves and birds but nothing else. There were no sounds from the kitchen, he closed his eyes and couldn't feel Hannibal anywhere. His pyjama trousers were on the chair in the corner, his shoes by the door. Will got up and walked outside to the porch but could only see the sun slowly rising above the waves. Will stood on the porch steps and looked out onto the beach to see if he could see a figure, movement of any kind but there was nothing unusual. He went back inside and found a shirt which he pulled on. There was coffee brewing which Hannibal had obviously started before he had left. 

Will looked around their small lounge, Hannibal had left the book he was reading on the table next to his black drawing book, the pencil next to both. Will ran his fingers over the leather cover of the drawing book, he picked it up gently, opened it and smelt the pages thinking he could smell Hannibal's hands, smiling to himself that he was behaving like Hannibal. Will then looked at the drawings all soft charcoal from the pencil, they were beautiful and Will wondered at Hannibal's endless capacity for talent. Will then noticed the gleam from the scalpel Hannibal uses to sharpen the pencil, he picked it up and sat down on the couch with the book, pencil and scalpel. He led the book open on the most recent unfinished drawing on the couch. He pressed the blade of the scalpel against his finger it didn't take much to draw blood he dipped the tip of the pencil into the bead of blood forming on his finger. Once the pencil had soaked in enough he picked up the drawing book and wrote his name on the bottom of the page, charcoal and blood mixing together, he then pressed his finger on the page the blood leaving a thick fingerprint mark. He put everything back where he found it and sucked on his finger and looked through the rest of Hannibal's books. There were not many, most in languages Will didn't understand, some classical texts some in english translations some not. It was so all so civilised and learned, they all talked about blood as passion as an abstract metaphor that was bound in beauty and endless possibility. Now that Will had seen blood seep from his own body and those of people he loved and those of people he had killed he knew those who wrote about it would never understand it. They never wrote about the sharp unnatural feeling pain, that came with its shedding, the horror of understanding why that pain felt so unnatural, our constant pointless instinct to survive even when we see the thick bloody mess pouring out of our own stomachs showing us the way to our deaths. Will shuddered and put his hand to his stomach unconsciously tracing the scar Hannibal had left him.

Hannibal was slicing through the water with his arms, his legs kicked behind him with not as much elegance as he would have liked but he felt strong. His whole body was aching and protesting at this force he was insisting on exerting. It felt good to swim against the current and the waves, to find his strength again. His mind was clear and focused and it felt euphoric to just be in that moment. He had woken before Will, who was for once sleeping deeply. Hannibal had watched the rise and fall of Will's chest for a while just making sure. He watched as his eyes flickered behind his eyelids. He would whisper to Will in different languages his voice and low and soft, he would try to calm Will with his words. These words would enter Will's dreams and fill him with a benign and slightly comforting confusion. 

Hannibal had decided that he needed to swim, he could not wait any longer, the pull of the water was overwhelming that morning he could smell and taste the salt on the air. He slowly and gently left the bed giving Will one last glance before he made his way down to the ocean. He had walked in slowly letting his body acclimatise to the temperature and then once deep enough he had dived in head first whole body outstretched pulling him out to the depths. It was glorious. 

Will had watched the sunrise completely. The sun was now hot and heavy in the sky beating down on the water. It was then he saw the movement coming in towards the beach. It was a shadow at first then more solid and Will realised that Hannibal had gone swimming. Will was amazed by this as he had never wanted to enter an ocean again after that fall. Hannibal was not one to shy from fear if he felt any. Most days Will was numbed by a constant feeling of terror.

Will watched as Hannibal made his way out of the ocean he was clearly tired but he was smiling, invigorated was how he looked. Will watched this naked figure walk up from the sea towards the house with an admiration that he found astonishing and made his stomach twist in knots. Will thought about the freedom Hannibal embodied, he had just walked down to the ocean naked and swum in it like it was nothing. It took Will's breath away. His mind flashed back to the cop car, to the ease and relish Hannibal felt in danger. 

"Hello Will." Hannibal said on seeing Will. "I'll use the outdoor shower could you get me a towel? I won't start without you." He said and smirked.

Will had no words left in him, they had all been swallowed by this sight in front of him. This ridiculous human who had made his way under his skin, passed defences, passed his own blood and was clawing his way through Will and smiling while he did it.

Will stood up and went inside and got Hannibal a towel. He walked back outside and sat down on the steps again placing the towel beside him. Hannibal had indeed waited for Will until he turned on the outside shower. Will watched him as he rinsed the salt, sweat and sand from his body. His mind was unable to contain his thoughts they floated out of him, searing themselves into his visions against his will. Hannibal barely looked at Will as he showered but they were aware of each other as always, the tendrils of energy between them hooking into each other wrapping themselves around each other in a knot.

By the time Hannibal had finished showering Will had gone for a walk down the beach, leaving Hannibal to his own devices. He dressed and poured himself some coffee. He walked into the lounge and noticed his scalpel had blood on it, that his books had been moved and pencil used. He set the coffee down and picked up the scalpel, the blood had dried but only recently he smelled its copper tang of blood but also the distinct smell of Will. He knew the smell of Will's blood better than his own, Hannibal smiled. He sat down picking up the drawing the book and opened it on the last unfinished page and there it was like brand Will's bloodied fingerprint and his name scrawled below it. He brought the paper to his nose and smelled the charcoal, blood, small motes of skin and Will that remained. Hannibal closed his eyes and pictured Will during this act, it was a heady picture one he knew he would never get out of his mind. This precious gift of defiance and ownership Will had given him made his head swim. Hannibal could not help the moan that escaped his lips, he was glad Will was not there to hear it. 

* * * *

Will walked down the beach his stride stronger than it had been in weeks. He would never admit it but the sun and the heat were clearly helping his bones and skin heal. He still ached though through his bones and sinews. His skin seemed super sensitive the heat making it boil and burn, it wasn't just the heat it was the proximity to Hannibal. He had been invaded down to his marrow, there were scorch marks in his veins. He stopped and looked back at the house it was a small beach house with a porch, just one storey. It had reminded Will of his own house the clapboard and the porch. That was before, he thought.

He returned to find Hannibal sitting on the sofa in the lounge. He had clearly seen Will's bloodied fingerprint in his drawing book as it was placed open on the coffee table. Will smirked at the sight of it and Hannibal sighed a strange slightly strangled sigh.

"Sorry." Will said. "I woke up and found you had left I reacted strangely."

Hannibal didn't say anything he was unable to say anything, he found all words had left him and he was just trying to be in this moment he didn't want to break anything.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Will asked.

Hannibal took a sharp intake of breath and looked away, Will watched him with interest, Hannibal eventually turned back to look at Will there were tears in his eyes which interested Will. He wanted to touch them.

"I never wanted to kill you. Will. I wanted to consume you. There is a difference." Hannibal's voice was still level despite the tears clearly filling his eyes he made no attempt to brush them away and remained very still.

"Do you still want to consume me?" Will said his voice even but low.

"Yes." Hannibal said with a breathlessness that if Will was not completely mistaken could be described as borderline erotic.

"Why don't you? What's stopping you?" Will said his own voice sounding strange to him.

"I wanted to consume you before because I wanted to get passed you. I wanted to be over you. I don't want that anymore." Hannibal said as tears fell down his cheeks, Will wanted to touch them he wondered how they would taste.

"So you are in love with me." Will stated.

"Yes." Hannibal said in that deeply charged tone which made Will want to touch his lips as he spoke, to feel the electricity he was sure these words created. "Are you in love with me?" Hannibal asked.

Will smiled at him, "I don't know." Will said and he didn't. He was so unsure of who he was in this moment and any moment with Hannibal, they had become so intertwined he honestly didn't know where one of them ended and the other one began. A feeling that was becoming more focused like a magnifying glass in the sun with their isolation.

Hannibal stood and left the room, he went into the kitchen and started to make them breakfast. Food was the only thing he knew how to do in that moment, it was where he found a place for this thoughts, where he found order. Will followed him into the kitchen and watched him in the doorway. Will eventually walked over to Hannibal and put his hand on his shoulder gently pulling him to turn around and face him. Will gently brushed his fingers over Hannibal's lips, he closed his eyes as he did this trying to memorise their shape. Will then leaned in closer and gently kissed the remnants of Hannibal's tears, they tasted like the tears Will had shed in his lifetime which was unexpected he had thought somehow they would taste different. Hannibal stood completely still as Will did this he dared not move. Eventually Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal's face, he looked confused which was the closest Hannibal ever got to stricken. Will smiled and laughed slightly.

"Please don't laugh at me Will, not now." Hannibal said almost pleading.

Will smiled at this vulnerability. He closed the small distance between he placed his lips onto Hannibal's while holding his head with both of his hands. Hannibal moaned at the contact pulled Will closer to him as they both parted their mouths to deepen the kiss. Will gasped at the strength with which Hannibal's arms came around him and up his back. His own hands now moved from Hannibal's face to his neck, one drifted down Hannibal's back feeling the muscles there. The tendrils of energy between them so closely intertwined now that it felt like the very marrows of their bones had been fused together.

Hannibal's hand was lifting Will's shirt to find the scar he had left him when he had cut him in his kitchen. His fingers remembered where it was and brushed along its raised surface this made Will moan into Hannibal's mouth. They parted and Will arched his head back in pleasure as Hannibal ran his fingers along his scar over and over. "Noriu paragauti jūsų odą" Hannibal breathed in that charged tone again, he watched the moan escape Will's lips at the sound of his voice.  
Hannibal knelt down, holding Will's hips firmly, he licked and bit the scar along Will's stomach. The moans and sharp breaths leaving Will's lips were like music to Hannibal's ears as he pushed Will to breaking. 

"Hannibal." Will moaned.

"Taip mano meile" Hannibal said. "Tu esi toks gražus kaip šitas, taip gražue." Hannibal looked up and saw Will's arched neck, head thrown back and eyes closed hands in Hannibal's hair moaning his name. He was the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever seen.

"What are you saying?" Will said between moans, "I don't understand."

" Taip, jūs padaryti, mylimasis, taip jūs padaryti, galiu paragauti jus?" Hannibal murmured and Will did not understand the words but soon understood the intent as Hannibal moved Will around so he was against the counter and Hannibal was still knelt in front of him. Hannibal was licking and kissing the scar but his was hands were making their way lower and pushing down Will's trousers. Will's cock was exposed and Will moaned at the thought of those lips consuming him.

"Please yes, Hannibal." Will moaned loudly as Hannibal took Will inside of his mouth, his tongue swirling around Will's shaft, he sucked and kissed him. He looked up at Will who was gripping the counter head thrown back, arched back and moaning. The replying moan from Hannibal's mouth reverberated down Will's length and made his gasp. Hannibal still gripped Will's hips strongly and could feel he was about to come. Hannibal moved one of his fingers to run over the scar and Will came, Hannibal swallowed it all with a moan. 

Hannibal removed his mouth from Will's cock and stood up to look at Will who was was still gasping. He put his hand behind Will's head and pulled him closer to kiss him, Will moaned at tasting himself on Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal was grinding and rubbing himself against Will, he undid his own trousers and released his cock, with one hand around his own length he jerked himself off while biting and licking Will's neck. He came quickly with a loud gasp and a moan. 

Hannibal broke away first and stepped out of his trousers, he removed his own shirt and then removed Will's. He led Will to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he tested the temperature of the water and then guided Will to stand under the falling water. Hannibal joined him and used the soap Will always used to clean him. Hannibal kissed him as the water fell over both their bodies, he whispered in Will's ear "mylimasis". Will's eyes instinctively closed as Hannibal touched him, washing every part of him reverently. Hannibal's kisses were tainted with salt as Will realised his was crying, gentle sobs being released from his lips.

"Hannibal." Will said pushing him gently away from kissing him again.

Hannibal didn't say anything as Will took the soap from him and started to wash Hannibal as he had washed Will. Will had watched Hannibal in the shower every morning now for weeks but to be this close to him to be able to touch him was overwhelming. Hannibal felt it to and it made Will smile at this new version of this stoic man.

When they were both dry they led in the bed they had shared together, entwined together. Will could feel himself dissolving into Hannibal, his usual chaos being smoothed away to something resembling calm.

"What language are you speaking? You whisper to me in my sleep as well." Will said softly into Hannibal's ear.

"My native language, Lithuanian. You make me forget my english." Hannibal smiled.

"What do you say? What does mylimasis mean?" Will said, it was the one word he was sure he had heard more than once.

Hannibal looked at Will his brown eyes looked lighter in the sunlight, "It means 'my beloved'."

"That's very sentimental for you." Will said laughing as Hannibal kissed him again.

"It's just the truth." Hannibal said.

Silence overtook them and sleep eventually came to both of them. Hannibal dreamt of waves and waves of bright blue sea, of diving through the water with ease and precision. He dreamt of blood in the water, bright red mixing with the salt. Will dreamt of nothing, a large open nothingness where he stood as still and as bright as moonlight, dissolving into atoms in the darkness.

* * * *

Will woke again to find Hannibal gone but this time he could smell food and hear him in the kitchen comfortingly loudly. He led there adjusting to the brightness he wondered how long they had slept. It must be late afternoon if the sun and heat in the room was anything to go by. He watched the ceiling fan a blurred circle of darkness above him. He closed his eyes and heard Hannibal's voice in his head whispering things to him. What had happened between them had not been altogether unexpected but it was a line once crossed had changed everything between them. Will would have to admit his feelings for Hannibal, his love or wherever this was which they shared was shared.

Hannibal appeared in the doorway and leant against the doorframe. He was shirtless and barefoot, Will smiled.

"I'm making lunch." Hannibal said. "As we skipped breakfast." He was back to being usual confident self but Will could see the effort it was taking him.

"Do you want it in bed or..?" Hannibal's voice trailed off as Will stretched knowing the effect it would have on Hannibal, he smiled got out of the bed and walked over to Hannibal and ran his fingers over Hannibal's lips. Will was starting to realise he could always feel the shape of them on his fingertips, that he always had been able to. He traced the shape of Hannibal's lips as he mouthed 'mylimasis'.

Hannibal put his hand up to Will's wrist and pulled his fingers gently away from Hannibal's lips. He found the small cut from the scalpel and kissed it gently. "Get dressed and come join me. You need to eat." Hannibal said letting go of Will and wandering back to the kitchen. 

Will did as he was told and brought a shirt out for Hannibal who put it on. They sat in comfortable silence at the kitchen table eating the food Hannibal had prepared for them. Eventually Will started to laugh quietly and Hannibal smiled.

"Something amusing." Hannibal said.

"You just gave me a blow job in the kitchen." Will said.

"I know." Hannibal said. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Will laughed again. "Yes. I just I haven't ever not with a guy." Will said slightly embarrassed.

"I know." Hannibal said again. "I have though."

Will raised an eyebrow at that revelation though he should not have been surprised as it was a very good blow job. "Okay." Will said. "What happens now?"  
"We finish lunch and then maybe we can go for a walk together." Hannibal said his tone as light as he was able to get it.

"Okay." Will said. "Then what happens" 

"Whatever you like." Hannibal said.

"Okay." Will said.

**Author's Note:**

> Taip mano meile - yes my love
> 
>  
> 
> Noriu paragauti jūsų odą- I want to taste your skin 
> 
> Tu esi toks gražus kaip šitas, taip gražue - you are so beautiful like this so beautiful
> 
> Taip, jūs padaryti, mylimasis, taip jūs padaryti, galiu paragauti jus? - yes you do my beloved yes you do, can I taste you?


End file.
